Remember me
by HeySmile30
Summary: Elena Gilbert estaba preparada para ser el mal tercio y pasar una aburrida navidad al lado de Caroline y su nuevo novio. No contaba con que se encontrara con cierto extraño en la cochera de la casa de la rubia, ni que este la acorralara contra la puerta de un auto en mitad de la nada / -Es hora Elena, recuérdame.
1. Chapter 1

Es víspera de Noche Buena cuando salgo a la cochera para respirar. Los árboles se mecen suavemente mientras va nevando alrededor.

Hace frío, sin embargo esto es mucho mejor que ser la tercera pata que sobra entre Caroline y su nuevo novio _Don perfectón_, pongo los ojos en blanco, no es que el tipo me caiga mal, en realidad ha demostrado ser el menos patán con el que ha salido mi amiga estos últimos años desde que cambiamos las braguitas de estampados por las que prácticamente no nos cubren ni la cuarta parte del trasero, así que Stefan tiene absolutamente todo mi apoyo en seguir entre besitos y manitos sudadas con mi amiga ahí dentro.

No espero que crean que tenía algún mejor plan en estas fechas, pero al ser prácticamente la única sobreviviente en un accidente vehicular en el que murieron tanto mis padres como mi hermano menor cuando yo tenía apenas 7 años, el vagar año tras año entre casas de acogida, no me ha dado la oportunidad de establecerme y pasarla como se debe desde hace 14 años.

Pero siempre ha estado Caroline, la conocí en un campamento ya hace algún tiempo, cuando yo era un bicho raro antisocial, bueno; sigo siéndolo, y ella era la típica niña rica hija de papi que se las quería dar de rebelde.

Nuestra amistad surgió entre uno que otro _hol_a, aunque creo que le puedo dar el total sentido de la palabra desde el momento en que el niño de la cabaña vecina decidió jugar a los besitos con Rebekah, eterna rival de Caroline durante toda nuestra estancia ahí, y ya no con mi amiga como iba haciendo desde que empezó el campamento, esto la dejó destrozada hasta llorar, lamentablemente en ese momento yo era la única que se encontraba en la cabaña que compartía con ella y otras tres chica intentando evitar la competencia de clavados que sucedía en esos mismos instantes en la laguna cercana.

Caroline prácticamente se echó a abrazarme y a contarme todo el drama que había sucedido, no tuve otro remedio que consolarla, aquel momento me sonrió y me hizo prometer que seríamos amigas por siempre.

Y estoy aquí, luego de nueve años, en la cochera de alguna de las tantas casas de su padre, pelándome de frío porque no se me ocurrió la genial idea de traer conmigo mi abrigo.

_Eres un total genio, Elena_

Suspiré derrotada, esperaba que los tortolitos no hayan comenzado a ponerse en acción tan rápido, sería algo sumamente incómodo.

Estaba preparada para dar un paso de regreso cuando una figura se plantó delante de mí y me miró a los ojos

_Azules, sus ojos eran de un encantador azul_

Observé fijamente a quien tenía delante, un chico de cabello negro como la noche, tez clara y una semi sonrisa que formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha me daban una espectacular imagen.

-Hey- me dijo a modo de saludo

\- Uhm… Hola- saludé nerviosamente en respuesta y no quise en ningún momento pensar si la sonrisa que puse era de alguna boba adolescente o una que deformaba por completo mi cara volviéndolo una mueca espantosa.

\- Disculpa, ¿Te asusté? Lo que sucede es que mi carro ha dejado de funcionar y realmente no tengo la menor idea en cual lugar estoy- su tono era preocupado y yo asentí.

A veces era normal que este tipo de cosas le pasara a la gente por los alrededores, no es como si hubiera algún grifo cerca, y si venías de pasada por aquí y no tan bien equipado en el combustible, pues era muy probable que te quedaras estancado por los alrededores

-Puedo ayudarte a pedir una grúa si deseas- ofrecí amablemente y él me volvió a examinar rápidamente.

\- ¿Hay señal por aquí?

Fue cuando caí en la cuenta que estábamos en las muy afueras de Mystic Falls, donde había una casa cada tantos kilómetros y no contaba con muy buena recepción.

Caroline había elegido este lugar por este tipo de cosas, no quería que ninguno estuviera dependiente de alguna cosa electrónica en particular. Pero vaya que ella sí podía estar entretenida en otras cosas.

-No, pero puedo acompañarte a intentar suerte- no estoy tan segura de porque dije alguna propuesta tan estúpida, yo sabía que aunque camináramos los metros que pudiéramos, apenas llegaríamos a alcanzar alguna barra.

\- ¿No se preocuparán por ti? – dijo señalando la casa de donde ahora se oían alguna que otra risa de mi amiga y compañía.

-Créeme, no me extrañarán- sonreí de medio lado y comencé a caminar, él me siguió segundos después.

Caminamos en silencio por algunos minutos, solo se oía mi respiración y los pasos acompasados de él unos centímetros tras mío, aunque podía sentir claramente su mirada clavada en mí.

En cierto momento del camino vislumbré aparcado a cierta distancia de la carretera, entre algunos árboles, un Camaro negro perfectamente estacionado.

-¿Este es tu aut…?- no pude terminar la oración a tiempo, a increíble velocidad, una que no era propio de un simple humano, estuve entre la puerta del carro y él, me miró a los ojos como al inicio de su aparición

_Hipnotizantes, encantadores_

-Es hora Elena, recuérdame- me susurró suavemente, arrastrando cada palabra hasta meterse al interior de mi mente.

Sonreí de medio lado mientras observaba como sus ojos se dilataban y volvían a parecer más normales.

-Hola, Damon- lo saludé- Vaya que demoraste esta vez, ¿Qué tanto te entretuvo para demorar en buscarme?

\- He estado atendiendo algunos asuntos pendientes en algún pueblecito remoto- me respondió después de una agradable risa. Fue cuando supe que la había extrañado, aquel sonido tan burlón, sarcástico y encantador.

\- ¿Algo más remoto que Mysitc Falls? Cuéntame más- agregué rolando los ojos

\- ¿En serio quieres que te lo cuente? Hay cosas mucho mejores que se me pasan por la mente- me dijo acortando más la distancia entre los dos, rozaba mis labios cuando murmuré: ¿Ah sí? Y yo que creí que ibas a preguntar que ha sido de mí estos dos últimos meses mientras jugábamos monopolio.

Él rio- Lo primero lo podemos hacer en lo que ponemos en práctica lo que tengo planeado, pero ¿Monopolio, Elena? Creí que tendrías propuestas más sugerentes- agregó enarcando una ceja.

Iba a reírme hasta que él atrapó mis labios en un beso, uno hambriento, esos que te consumen cada centímetro de tu piel.

\- Así que… ¿Qué ha sido de ti, preciosa? –murmuró contra mis labios. Seguidamente me cargó hacia arriba y mis piernas se amoldaron a su cintura.

-Bueno, conseguí trabajo al fin en el lugar que quería- alcancé a decir antes que un gemido se me escapara al sentir que sus perfectos labios invadían mi cuello, podía sentir como el bulto de su entrepierna se hacía más notorio y rozaba convenientemente cierta parte de mi anatomía.

-¿Ah sí?- volvió a murmurar agitado- Cuéntame más, princesa.

-Y he estado ahorrando un tanto…- tomé aire para continuar, Damon estaba bajando cada vez más la ligera chompa que llevaba y besaba todo lo que podía dejando pequeñas mordeduras en el camino- Ya no tendré que vivir con Caroline a este paso- agregué con un tono orgulloso

Pude sentir su sonrisa en el nacimiento de mis pechos, y agregó: Así que la pequeña Elena se independizará sola completamente- subió su mirada y sus labios me dieron un pequeño beso en la clavícula- y ya no aguantará a los pequeños visitantes nocturnos de Caroline – siguió comentando en son de burla

-Damon, ahora está en algo serio con alguien, solo tengo que aguantar a un solo acompañante nocturno

Apartó un poco su cara de la mía y me miró desconcertado

-¡No jodas! ¿Encontró alguien quien la aguante?

-Tampoco termino de estar sorprendida- dije riendo, y él también se contagió de mi risa, y así estuvimos un breve momento, de pronto paró súbitamente y me dio una de _aquellas_ miradas, esas que me quemaban el alma y me dejaban totalmente desnuda, aun cuando conservaba aun toda mi ropa, aunque algo me decía que no iba a durar mucho así.

-Suficiente charla, pasaremos a la acción, señorita Gilbert- de un tirón mi chompa desapareció, y cayó en la fría nieve, o al menos eso creo, no es como si me hubiera fijado exactamente donde había ido a parar, mi atención estaba totalmente en los labios de Damon devorando a los míos y en su mano que comenzaba a masajear uno de mis pechos encima de la fina tela del sostén.

Él jadeó cuando di un pequeño saltito, acomodando mejor mis piernas en su cintura y rozando de manera casual su entrepierna, fue cuando le dije adiós a la tela que servía de barrera entre su mano y uno de mis pechos, y quedé completamente expuesta de la cintura para arriba.

Comenzó a besar primero mi pezón izquierdo, mordía levemente y se iba hacia al derecho, así por unos interminables minutos, que en lo que me respecta parecían años, el calor bajo mi vientre se comenzaba a hacer más intenso, y los gemidos que salían de mi boca no parecían poder parar.

Sutilmente me recostó aún más con la puerta del Camaro, y sin dejar la posición de mis piernas envueltas en su cintura, comenzó a desabrochar de manera lentamente mis pantalones, pero la situación en la que estábamos no permitía poder sacármelos de manera fácil.

-Joder, Elena, faldas, siempre deberías usar faldas- murmuró a manera de regaño

-Sí claro- respondí de manera sarcástica- y ser la única loca que sale en la calle así en invierno.

De pronto ya no estaba contra la puerta, sino en la parte delantera, recostada y fue cuando le dije adiós a la molestosa prenda junto con mis zapatos y quedé en braguitas frente a él.

_Creo que no fue tan mala idea usar el encaje negro hoy._

Y de un solo tirón, estuve expuesta frente a él.

Aprovechando la posición actual en la que estaba, se encargó de besar cada parte de mi piel, dejando una que otra marca de alguna forma, sus jadeos seguían y mi piel temblaba con cada caricia.

-Eres tan preciosa- me susurró

Yo lo miré a él y le sonreí, fue cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, mi mirada se volvió dura y estoy segura que hice un puchero.

-He, sigues con la ropa-dije, y no pretendía que sonara como una niña de cinco años haciendo berrinche, pero así fue, él sacaba este tipo de cosas mías a la luz.

Volvió a reír

_Lo odiaba, se estaba burlando_

-Paciencia, Elena, ya sé que te mueres por verme desnudo.

_Arrogante de mierda_

Rolé los ojos, y lo empujé lo suficiente para que dejara de estar prácticamente encima de mí, él me miró divertido e hice ademán de bajarme del auto.

Fue cuando su mirada cambió, pero la estúpida sonrisita suya seguía ahí.

-¿Piensas bajarte?- su voz sonó ronca y sumamente excitante

-Ajam- le dije y lo miré desafiante

De un solo salto mis pies estuvieron en contacto con la nieve

_Mala idea, estúpida Elena_

Di un pequeño quejido y de un solo salto estuve de nuevo en el Camaro, pero la calentura del momento había bajado un tanto, y mi trasero desnudo contra la superficie fría tampoco era buena idea.

Damon observaba todo divertido, me cogió en brazos y en tan solo menos de 10 segundos estaba en el interior del auto.

Se acercó a mí y fue cuando lo noté.

¿En qué maldito momento se había sacado la cazadora y sudadera?

Tenía el torso desnudo y yo lo observaba como una adolescente hormonal que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre sin camisa en toda su vida.

Él sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que contaba con absolutamente toda mi atención y se acercó a besarme nuevamente.

-¿En qué estábamos antes de tu berrinche?

Yo lo miré de mala manera antes de besarme fuertemente, me introduje más al interior del auto, y de un momento a otro pude sentir como su pantalón ya no estaba, no es como si hubiera podido ver exactamente en qué momento se lo había quitado, pero lo podía sentir, la tela que estaba embistiendo mi entrepierna en estos momentos era totalmente fina.

De pronto todo aquello fue reemplazado por ciertos dedos que ya tenía el gusto de conocer, ejerciendo presión en mi pequeño botón, entrando y saliendo sin compasión.

-Damon- dije en un grito ahogado, a este paso me llevaría al clímax en un satiamén.

Y no era justo, él me podía torturar, ¿Y yo?

No sabría decirles si a este paso me quedaba al menos un poco de autocontrol o no, pero algo tuve que utilizar para poder alejarlo lo suficiente de mí, retirando en el camino a sus traviesas manos de ahí abajo donde parecían encontrarse muy a gusto.

-No solo tú puedes jugar- le dije y a continuación me las arreglé para estar a ahorcadas encima de él, y me tomé absolutamente todo el tiempo del mundo para que mis labios memorizaran cada rincón de su bien formado torso, mientras mis caderas embestían de manera totalmente provocativa a aquel pequeño monte que a estas alturas era sumamente notorio en su entrepierna.

-Mierda, Elena- dijo jadeando como pudo, dejé escapar una pequeña risita y me las ingenié como pude a sacar sus boxers y una de mis pequeñas manos masajeaba de manera lenta su miembro recientemente expuesto -suficiente juego por hoy.

Me agarró suavemente y en tan solo pocos segundos estábamos en la posición inicial con la que comenzamos: Yo contra la puerta del Camaro y mis piernas fuertemente sujetas a su cintura, tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos.

-Disculpa, pero no puedo aguantar más preciosa- me dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y entró en mi interior de un solo tirón.

Yo tampoco podía aguantar más.

Sentir a Damon entrar en mí, era simplemente algo que nunca encontraré las palabras exactas para describir, la fricción que creaban nuestros dos cuerpos, las embestidas, mi espalda chocando contra la puerta de su auto…

-Estabas tan húmeda, Elena- me dijo en medio de un jadeo mientras me embestía fuertemente, podía sentir como las paredes de mi interior contraían a su miembro y supe que ambos estábamos cerca.

-¡Damon!- dije como grito al final, mientras su semilla se esparcía en mi interior y ambos estábamos totalmente empapados por el sudor.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y estuvimos así por largos minutos mientras ambos nos recuperábamos de aquel excitante encuentro.

Lentamente se acercó a mi cara y rozó sus labios con los míos, capturé su labio inferior y nos besamos, a diferencia de los demás, este era diferente; suave y con un toque de ternura.

-Uno de nuestros mejores encuentros sin duda- me dijo con una sonrisa cuando dio el beso por terminado

-Sí, lástima que lo tenga que olvidar hasta que vuelvas a buscarme, ¿no?- le mencioné con amargura.

-Es por tu seguridad- me dijo tenso.

-Como tú digas-le respondí cortante-llévame dentro del auto, no quiero volver a helarme los pies al bajar.

No todos nuestros encuentros acababan así, había dejado de reclamarle este tipo de cosas hace tiempo, no estaba tan segura de por qué de pronto saqué el tema a la luz, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-Elena…-me dijo a modo de advertencia mientras cumplía lo que le había pedido, cuando levanté la mirada para observarlo pude ver que ya estaba completamente vestido y que reunía mi ropa que había salido volando a todas direcciones hace ya un rato.

-Solo cámbiate-agregó en un tono frío, bufé amarga y proseguí a ponerme tanto mi ropa interior como mi chompa de manera totalmente apresurada.

Una vez que estuve lista, salí del auto y me encaminé lejos de él, sin embargo en un parpadear estaba frente mío.

_Estúpida velocidad sobrehumana_

-No pienses que esto es porque no te valoro, porque sabes que yo mataría a quien te hiciera daño es solo que…

-Lo sé, Damon- le corté antes que terminara la oración.

-Elena, odio discutir de esto contigo, y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé realmente, en unos minutos voy a olvidar que odias eso, o quién eres si quiera- le respondí desesperada, había tratado sonar enojada pero había fracasado en el intento.

-Discúlpame preciosa- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Pero no puede ser de otra forma -Ayudaste a aquel extraño que te pidió ayuda con el auto, milagrosamente había señal por los alrededores y pudieron conseguir una grúa, no recuerdas su rostro-Sus ojos estaban dilatados –luego de aquello, te reuniste con Caroline y su novio, y estás a punto de pasar una agradable noche.-hizo una pausa y lentamente agregó- Feliz Navidad, Elena.

Pude sentir como una ráfaga me rozaba y de pronto la figura a mi adelante había desaparecido. Miré hacia atrás lentamente.

El Camaro negro había desaparecido.

El camino se me hizo eterno hasta la cochera de Caroline, sentí como si solo hubieran pasado breves minutos desde aquel encuentro y fue cuando ahogué un sollozo que luchaba por salir mientras que unas rebeldes lágrimas caían bajo mis mejillas.

La compulsión no funcionaba conmigo.

Nunca lo había hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente, esto es sin fines de lucro amigos B|**

_**Te amo Elena, y es porque te amo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Damon 4x01**_

Es de noche en esta pequeña ciudad cuando tomo asiento en uno de los tantos bares que hay por la zona, no es tan temprano como me gustaría, pero en estos horarios aun puedo divertirme a mi gusto.

Doy una rápida mirada al local para cerciorarme de lo obvio: Personas borrachas y chicas encima de las piernas de tipos con el que solo han intercambiado dos o tres palabras en toda su vida.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Andaba en el diecisieteavo año de haber apagado mi _interruptor_. Y si es que el sentido de la palabra _interruptor_ no se ha entendido tanto como debería, creo que no hago mal en explicarles que no podía sentir absolutamente nada y estaba bien así.

No creo que sobreviviría a la culpa por haber dejado a mi compañero con el que compartí celda cinco años a merced del fuego y ciertos sujetos medio psicópatas que disfrutaban experimentando con nosotros.

Enzo ya debía estar muerto por supuesto, ningún vampiro sobreviviría a un incendio encerrado en una celda con barrotes bañados en verbena.

Le pido de manera amable al barman una copa de Bourbon y me concentro en mi bebida lo más que puedo.

-Hey guapo, ¿Te invito una cerveza?- voltié al sentirme aludido y sonrío coquetamente al vislumbrar a una morena de delantera generosa y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación queriendo robar mi atención.

Y vaya que lo lograba.

-Me encantaría preciosa, pero te aseguro que ya estoy totalmente ebrio y no me quieres ver con un vaso de cerveza demás- la chica hizo un puchero ante mi negación y yo reí internamente_. _

_Las chicas de Nueva Orleans eran tan predecibles_

-Pero créeme, podemos saltarnos esa parte e ir por el final ¿no? –agregué de manera seductora, ella dejó escapar una risita tonta y guiando mi mano hacia su seno derecho nos levantamos y dirigimos hacia la salida del bar.

Me detuve en un callejón a pocos metros del bar, no había ninguna persona cerca, tampoco es como si pudiera haberlo, a estas horas la gente apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

De un solo empujón, la morena cuyo nombre no estoy seguro que me habría mencionado estaba atrapada entre mí y la pared, sonrió coquetamente mientras me besaba y de forma apresurada luchaba por prácticamente romper los botones de mi camisa oscura. Yo me dejaba guiar libremente hasta que su mano llegó peligrosamente a la bragueta de mi pantalón, la detuve inmediatamente y me apresuré a bajar la minúscula falda con la que contaba, de paso la despojaba de aquellas minúsculas bragas, y fue cuando yo me desabotoné el pantalón, la levanté de modo que sus piernas se enrollaran en mi cintura y de una sola estocada la penetré.

Pronto llegamos al clímax, dejé de sostenerla y cayó de bruces al suelo, en vez de reclamarme el porqué de mi tan brusco movimiento se limitó a reír tontamente. A este punto su risita ya me parecía de lo más molesta.

-Que buen polvo- dijo aun riendo, se levantó, y ya estaba recogiendo su falda para retirarse, probablemente quisiera seguir disfrutando la noche.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-Uhm… de vuelta al bar-susurró algo sorprendida de que la detuviera de pronto.

Me acerqué a ella y sosteniendo su mentón de modo que su mirada chocara con la mía, susurré: Quédate quieta y no grites.

Cogí furiosamente su cuello y mis dientes atacaron de forma brusca su cuello, estaba seguro que ahorita su cara se contraía de dolor, y que de no haberle ordenado que se quedara quieta sus pequeñas manos deberían estar luchando por alejarme.

No hice ninguna mueca al sentir cierto peso entre mis manos, la había degollado. Arrojé su cabeza en el contenedor de basura más cercano y dejé tirado el cuerpo en el callejón.

¡Cómo me encantaba esta ciudad!

-O-

Dejar Nueva Orleans para dirigirme a Virginia no había sonado tan mal en ese entonces, claro que habían pasado cerca de un mes desde tal decisión, sin embargo comienzo a reconsiderar bien mis ideas al encontrarme varado en medio de la carretera a unos buenos kilómetros desde la salida de Mystic Falls.

Debo admitir que fueron los 30 días más tediosos en todo lo que llevo de existencia, andar una temporada con Stefan era acoplarse a sus extraños hábitos alimenticios o bueno hacerlo creer que puedes acostumbrarte a ellos, los resultados nunca son alentadores y las consecuencias nunca son buenas y terminan con alguna que otra víctima humana en el camino, me había pasado esta vez y aunque una parte de mi estaba arrepentida no podía dejar que aquello se volviera más profundo, encender mi interruptor tampoco sería bueno. Tenía que seguir adelante, siempre lo hacía. Lo había hecho con Enzo sin mirar atrás y no podía detenerme ahora.

Mi hermano no quería volver a verme en un buen tiempo, si no me equivoco sus palabras exactas fueron _por siempre, _y_ siempre_ es más largo de lo que parece.

Bueno, lo es cuando has vivido ciento sesenta y tantos años y te quedan quinientos o hasta más por delante. Claro, si es que antes no te clavan una madera en el corazón, o mueres en un incendio traicionado por tu compañero de celda. Lo que venga primero.

En fin, las visitas a Stefan nunca son buena idea.

Salí dando un portazo a mi auto para encontrarme completamente empapado por una fuerte lluvia, ¡Demonios! ¿Lluvias así en verano? Tiré para atrás mi cabello mojado y me dediqué a ver el problema: una llanta desinflada y un común pero patético problema con el motor.

-Vamos amigo, ¿Ahora es cuando me fallas?-le susurré a mi Camaro apoyándome en el exasperado y cuando me propuse a entrar me di cuenta de la ridícula situación. ¡Las malditas llaves se me habían quedado dentro! –Esto debe ser una puta broma.

Probablemente la solución para entrar era rompiendo la puerta de éste, pero hubiera preferido que me clavaran un pedazo de madera en la yugular a ver a mi preciado auto sin puerta. Me apoyé en la puerta trasera y me fui resbalando poco a poco hasta acabar sentado en el mojado suelo al lado de la carretera.

Los minutos me parecieron horas, y comenzaba a sentir entumecido todo el cuerpo debido a la humedad del ambiente.

Habían pasado hasta ahora dos autos, al parecer con personas no tan solidarias puesto que ignoraron olímpicamente mi gesto por llamar su atención y pedir un aventón, me resigné después de un tiempo de observar al segundo irse, entonces fue cuando una enrome camioneta negra llamó mi atención, estaba a cierta distancia sin embargo tomé impulso y alzando mi pulgar pude detenerlo a pocos metros míos, la ventanilla del conductor bajó y pude reconocerlo.

-¡Tripp!- lo saludé acercándome.

-¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es Damon Salvatore!-me dijo él respondiendo mi saludo- ¿Pero qué haces afuera todo empapado? ¡Entra, entra!

-Mi Camaro me falló a mitad del camino-me expliqué mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto y comenzábamos a andar, él me pasó una toalla y yo procedí a secarme lo más que podía.

Tripp dio un silbido y agregó: ¿Justo a mitad del camino? Qué suerte has tenido hoy, ¿Eh?

-Ni que lo digas- le dije un tanto malhumorado

-¿Y cuando tienes planeado volver al pueblo?

-_Nunca_-pensé- No lo sé, ¿Sabes? No me gusta volver tan seguido a un lugar

\- Sí, Stefan me explicó que eras el 'Espíritu libre' de la familia. –respondió riendo- a tu edad yo era como tú, ya sabes, disfrutando la vida al máximo y pocas veces venía a visitar a mi familia al pueblo, por más que crecí en él no le veía mucho sentido volver a un lugar con tan pocas cosas que ofrecer a un jovencito del mundo como el que era.

-¿Y qué sucedió? –pregunté desinteresadamente mientras observaba la ventana completamente empañada por la lluvia

-Conocí a mi esposa, me enamoré y decidí entonces que Mystic Falls no era tan monótona.

Esta vez yo di el silbido: Así que resultaste ser todo un romántico- Tripp solo rio- No vi a tu esposa en toda mi estancia allá-agregué de nuevo distrayéndome por el confuso panorama de fuera.

-Oh no, ella murió hace un par de años

-¿Qué pasó?

-La asesinaron

Puede que haya sido el estado tan calmado y a la vez algo perturbador en que lo dijo, o aquella vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que algo había detrás de la expresión que de pronto se asomaba en el rostro de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de aquella revelación,

La lluvia comenzó a golpear fuertemente la ventana de la camioneta de Tripp y de pronto sentí la garganta seca, no me había alimentado en unas buenas horas y ya comenzaba a sentir la factura de aquello, creo que unas camareras del Mystic Grill no eran suficientes para estar satisfecho todo el día.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Tripp pasados unos minutos, avanzábamos de forma lenta para no resbalar en la carretera y me miró un tanto extrañado.

¿Tanto se notaba la expresión de un vampiro que solo quería devorarse lo primero que tuviera circulación?

-Eh… sí, solo tengo sed – dije intentado distraer mi mirada de la yugular de él. No estaría mal matarlo, me alimentaría y tendría el transporte para mí solo. Según tenía entendido Tripp era un cuarentón que no tenía familia ninguna que lo atara al pueblo, sus padres habían muertos años atrás, y por la reciente revelación, se había casado pero su esposa también había muerto. Nadie extrañaría a este tipo.

-Pues toma- me pasó una botella que contenía un refresco anaranjado, de un solo sorbo me llevé el líquido a la boca e inmediatamente comencé a toser fuertemente; tenía verbena.

Pude observar el rosto de Tripp contraído en una mueca sorprendida, y cuando me estaba recuperando de aquel ataque, sacó un pequeño maletín y de forma rápida que no vi venir, me inyectó aún más verbena.

Estaba débil cuando hicimos una parada al lado de la carretera, me trasladó a la parte trasera de la camioneta, estaba entre varias cajas y una que otra cosa que me era difícil distinguir, fue ahí cuando voltié mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado para acomodarme mejor, me quedé por un momento paralizado; echado junto a mí se encontraba un tipo un tanto pálido y con ojos tan tiesos que parecía disecado, en la parte izquierda, justo en el corazón, estaba clavada una estaca de madera cuidadosamente tallada.

-Eres buen tipo Damon –escuché que decía por una pequeña ventana que conectaba a los asientos de adelante- Pero uno como tú fue el que asesinó al amor de mi vida y prometí eliminar a todo monstruo así. En fin, una promesa es una promesa, ¿no? – seguidamente de aquello, cerró la pequeña ventanita que nos conectaba y no volví a oír su voz.

Me encontraba aun débil, acompañado del fuerte sonido de la lluvia contra la superficie y el cuerpo inerte a mi lado. Pobre tipo, yo terminaría como él en unos momentos, probablemente cuando la lluvia cesara y Tripp encontrara el lugar adecuado para atravesarme con un pedazo de madera el corazón.

No me había preguntado sobre la muerte desde que realmente morí por un disparo de mi propio padre, aquel sí que había sido un día totalmente extenuante, Stefan y yo enamorados por dos años de la misma chica, que resultó ser toda una ramera en el literal sentido de la palabra, mi hermano y yo habíamos sido un par de ilusos en querer salvarla sin saber que ella había escapado antes que la pequeña revolución de Mystic Falls estallara, los del Consejo se habían levantado contra los causantes, alias vampiros, de tantas muertes indiscriminadas en los habitantes del pueblo y estábamos preocupados por nuestra chica. Cuando la bala atravesó mi cuerpo, me desvanecí y me encontré mirando el cielo, fue ahí cuando me pregunté qué sentiría al morir, ¿Paz? ¿Dolor? ¿Nada?

Sabía que al poco tiempo volvería a despertar, Katherine me había dado de beber su sangre aquella misma mañana, pero no pude evitar pensar qué sucedería si no fuera así, no muchos vuelven de la muerte porque sí, debería estar ansioso de que este no era mi final, un toque de adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, esperaba tener una mejor vida al despertar.

Mis cavilaciones se detuvieron al sentir la camioneta de Tripp frenar ferozmente, o al menos, intentar frenar, porque pude sentir como resbalábamos por la carretera para terminar dando vueltas de campana, la camioneta se volcó y las puertas de atrás se abrieron, varias cajas cayeron y mi cabeza chocó contra la pared, logré establecerme pero de forma lenta, cuando pude salir y levantarme para escapar, sentí que algo atravesaba mi espalda, luché por mantener el equilibrio y no desvanecerme; Tripp sostenía una estaca de madera pulcramente tallada, como la que atravesaba al tipo de la parte trasera, estaba ensangrentada por la reciente herida que había hecho en mi espalda, traté de utilizar mi velocidad como ventaja pero la verbena aun gozaba de cierto efecto sobre mi cuerpo, y no pude llegar a más de unos pocos metros de distancia. Tripp tenía parte del rostro magullado y con rastros de sangre, probablemente a causa del choque, y venía corriendo con mucha más estabilidad, intenté acelerar mi paso, y una estaca voló rozándome el hombro.

-Hijo de perra- mascullé, tocándome la parte herida, me apoyé sobre mi rodilla, y fue cuando él aprovechó para acercarse más, la lluvia caía torrencialmente para este punto y a mi lado había una bajada lo bastante profunda que daba la sensación de estar al borde del abismo.

-Adiós Damon- susurró Tripp, y al mismo tiempo en el que él me clavaba la estaca a mi lado izquierdo pero sin llegar a tocar mi corazón, con mi mano yo le arrancaba el corazón.

Sé que caí, caí por la profunda bajada, y probablemente mi cabeza se rompió porque luego de unos segundos no sentí absolutamente nada.

-O-

Cuando despierto, me encuentro empapado, a la orilla de alguna especie de lago, lo sé porque no es tan inmenso como para hacer un mar, es una simple porción de agua rodeada por diferentes tipos de árboles y maleza.

Me quedo un momento echado observando mi alrededor y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy siendo observado. Fijo mi mirada hacia cierto punto donde se conectan árboles y rocas grandes, un lugar perfecto para un escondite.

-Si eres algún otro asesino serial que no se moderniza en usar pistolas en vez de simples estacas, muéstrate.

Ciertas ramas se mueven y toman varios segundos antes que una cabeza se asome.

-No soy…-comienza una tierna voz, algo nerviosa- No soy…ninguna…asesina.

Ante mis ojos observo una cabellera castaña, cubre casi todo el rostro, pero por la voz sé que es una simple niña, su cuerpo menudo poco a poco comienza a moverse tímidamente hasta mostrarse por completo.

Me incorporo hasta sentarme y sonrío- ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién… Quién eres tú?- el nerviosismo es notorio y aunque me esfuerzo por querer vislumbrar su rostro me es imposible, el cabello sigue ocultando gran parte y no es de mucha ayuda que ande cabizbaja.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué te respondería yo si tú no me has contestado a mí?

Su cabeza parece levantarse un poco pero su vista sigue enfocada en sus zapatos mientras juguetea con éstos- Porque tú eres el extraño- contesta simplemente.

-¿Yo? –digo divertido, parece ponerse más tensa debido al tono que uso- Tú eres la extraña

-¡No es cierto!-agrega con voz chillona

-¡Claro que lo es! De todas formas, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación observar personas mientras duermen al lado de un lago? ¡Y encima no respondes cuando te pregunto quién eres! –exclamo de falsamente indignado, ella se encoge en su sitio, nos separan como unos 3 metros.

-Yo… ¡Tú eres el que puede ser un violador o algo! –responde de manera exaltada

\- ¡Encima me ofendes! ¿Tengo cara de violador o algo?

\- Bueno…yo…

\- No, no, no- la callo antes que formule una oración- Que mal, eh. ¿Crees que los tipos como yo gastamos nuestro tiempo descansando al lado de lagos violando niñitas por ahí?

Estoy a punto de reírme hasta que ella agrega: ¿Qué me dijiste?- su voz se oye indignada y por un momento no sé a qué se refiere

-Mmm… ¿A qué te refieres? –digo de manera pensativa- He dicho varias cosas… ¿Me lo puedes decir, _**niñita**_?

-¡No soy ninguna niñita! –exclama enojada

-Pues las que no son niñitas al menos te miran a la cara cuando te hablan-digo provocándola.

Pasan algunos segundos, está tensa, y pienso que este el fin de la conversación, me acomodo sobre los brazos tras mi cabeza y me dedico a mirar el cielo, después de la tormenta todo está iluminado como si nunca hubiera habido tal cosa, el verano está a todo su esplendor.

Es cuando siento que me dan una leve patada hacia mi costilla, dirijo mi mirada hacia la causante y me encuentro con la tez bronceada de una niña cachetona y con enormes ojos pardos, sus mejillas están levemente sonrosadas, probablemente por el calor, y en su boca se asoma un labio inferior más grueso que el de arriba, el cabello castaño cae en cascada a un lado, y su ceño está fruncido.

-No-soy-ninguna-niñita- me dice molesta, un gracioso puchero se forma en su rostro. ¡Qué niña tan simpática!

Me tomo unos momentos en responder, sigo analizando el contorno de su cara, tomo asiento en la orilla como al comienzo de nuestra conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres?

\- No es 'qué' si no 'quién'- me dice corrigiéndome

Ruedo los ojos-Como sea

-Soy Elena Gilbert- me dice toscamente y toma asiento a mi lado- ¿Y tú?

-Ningún violador, asesino o traficante de órganos por si te interesa saber- respondo con una sonrisa. Bueno lo de asesino sí, pero obviamente no se lo mencionaré. Y tal vez lo de traficante de órganos, el corazón de Tripp debe estar tirado en alguna parte de aquí.

Ella sonríe y me da un suave codazo en el brazo- ¿Por qué estabas acá tirado?

-Mmm… no sé si las niñitas entiendan estas cosas-veo su rostro contraído en una mueca enojada y me esfuerzo por no ponerme a reír- Pero como tú, Elena Gilbert, has demostrado no ser ninguna niñita-ella sonríe- por el momento- de nuevo la mueca- creo que te lo puedo explicar, pero no sé si te interese mucho, es una historia un poco larga.

-Cuéntame- dice entusiasmada, se acomoda mejor y sus shorts muestran unas delgadas piernas algo bronceadas por el sol.

-Mmm ¿Y si te aburre?

Ella roda los ojos- No hagas eso

-¿Qué?-digo extrañado

-Te haces el interesante, al final no me vas a contar nada.

No puedo aguantar esta vez la risa, y ella parece molestarse-Tienes razón-le digo- Mejor cuéntame de ti, Elena Gilbert, ¿Tus padres dejan que pases tus días espiando a extraños por estos lugares?

Su rostro se descompone por un segundo –No tengo papás- dice en un susurro tan leve que si no fuera por mi oído desarrollado no lo hubiera escuchado claramente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-probablemente no debería preguntar, no es que me interese el tema ni nada.

-Murieron con mi hermano en un accidente. –lo dice sin ningún tartamudeo y trata de parecer fría al decirlo, pero puedo darme cuenta de la pena en sus ojos.

Nos sumimos en un tenso silencio hasta que agrego: Yo tampoco tengo papás

-¿Qué les sucedió?- Yo le pregunté lo mismo así que no veo problema en contestar.

_Bueno, mi mamá murió dando a luz a mi hermano y éste mató a mi padre cuando andaba en transición para convertirse en vampiro. _

-Mi mamá murió cuando era pequeño y mi papá fue asesinado.

-¡Qué mal!- dice y ambos nos dedicamos a mirar el lago que está prácticamente a nuestros pies.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi nueva familia aprovecha las vacaciones de verano para mandarme lo más lejos posible de ellos, así que ando de campamento.-lo dice como si estuviera acostumbrada y me da la sensación de que así es. –Probablemente me devuelvan donde la asistenta social al entrar a otoño.-se encoge de hombros y sigue mirando hacia el lago.

Un nuevo sentimiento surge en mí, de pronto un atisbo de protección hasta esta niña se despierta. Lo ignoro olímpicamente, yo no debo sentir nada.

Me fijo de nuevo en su silueta y como si estuviera llamándome siento la sangre circulando a través de su yugular.

¿Tan malo sería alimentarme de esta chica?

A la mierda. Yo no siento nada.

Mi mano se dirige a su hombro y ella voltea hacia mí- ¿Pasa algo?- su melodiosa voz retumba en mis oídos, la siento claramente, mis ojos se clavan en aquellos pardos grandes, un fuerte sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas, son redondas y estoy por un momento tentado a posar mi mano ahí y acariciarla.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- lo digo en un susurro como si estuviera diciéndole algo más personal

-Doce

\- Te voy a decir por qué estaba postrado en la orilla, cómo llegué ahí- susurro cada palabra con mis ojos aun clavados en los suyos, sé que a este punto mis ojos están dilatados- Pero debes guardar silencio, y no debes asustarte- veo como ella asiente y entonces compruebo que la compulsión ha funcionado.

-Hice algo muy malo en una visita que le hice a mi hermano, él se llama Stefan, muchos dicen que es mucho más agradable que yo, probablemente tengan razón, yo siempre fui una decepción. No sé por qué sigo yendo a verlo, ¿Sabes? Es el único que en todo lo que llevamos viviendo, cree que hay esperanza para mí, o bueno, lo creía, luego de esto no quiero volverme a ver, hace poco hubo otro tipo que también creía ver algo bueno en mí, pero él ahora está muerto. Soy un desastre en varias cosas que hago, pero siempre hago como si nada me importara, a veces me importa, o bueno, hace poco me importaba, luego de dejar morir a mi amigo, apagué aquella parte de mi conciencia que me hacía sentir miserable, claro que sigo siendo un miserable, pero ya no siento aquel peso, es genial, ¿Sabes? Ayer, cuando iba saliendo de aquella visita tan tormentosa, la lluvia me atrapó, mi auto no funcionaba y un tipo que conocía se ofreció a darme un aventón, intentó matarme, pero llámalo suerte o algo así, yo terminé asesinándolo a él. No sé cuánto habré rodado desde entonces, pero cuando desperté, simplemente me encontré aquí.

Ella se queda en silencio unos momentos, la miro a los ojos de nuevo y le digo que puede hablar de nuevo.

-Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta

-¿No me preguntaste cómo llegue aquí?-le dije extrañado

-También te pregunté quién eras

-Y te respondí que no era algún violador o algo así

-No es suficiente- me dijo como si fuera obvio

Sonrío- No soy humano

-¿Entonces?- dice curiosa

Me alegro que no esté gritando como histérica tratando de poner 30 metros de distancia y una estaca en mi corazón, pero luego recuerdo que la causa es la compulsión.

-¿No es mejor quedarse con la intriga, Elena Gilbert?

-Nunca me gusta quedarme con la curiosidad

-A mí tampoco

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

Me encojo de hombros- Es divertido

-Eres raro, pero ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

Ella sonríe-Nada

-Sé que tienes algo que decirme

-Sip, pero quédate con la intriga- me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y yo me rio, ella también lo hace y estamos así por un momento.

De pronto se tensa y se levanta-Me tengo que ir, no demorarán en buscarme

Y está en lo cierto, puesto que se oye un grito a lo lejos: ¡Elena!

No estamos a la vista de la persona dueña de la voz, pero sé que tenemos poco tiempo. Si quiero alimentarme debe ser rápido.

Intenta despedirse con la mano antes de voltearse y desaparecer entre los árboles, pero obviamente soy más rápido, la detengo, estoy cerca ella, puedo aspirar su aroma, es una fragancia dulce, mi nariz choca con la curva de su cuello, siento mis ojos dilatándose, estoy hambriento.

Pero algo me lo impide, no estoy seguro de querer saber a ciencia cierta qué es, lo único que sé es que en vez de morder su cuello hasta sentirme satisfecho, deposito un suave beso en él, y aunque el hambre no se va, me siento bien, relajado y cierto calor se extiende por mi cuerpo. ¿Quién diablos es esta niña?

-Soy Damon-le digo susurrando, siento el choque entre pardo y azul, mis ojos se dilatan- Damon Salvatore, y me ha encantado conocerte Elena Gilbert, causas cierto efecto extraño en mi-ella me observa atentamente, casi odio hacer esto- Pero soy una persona demasiado egoísta, siempre lo he sido, pero no puedo asegurar que lo seré contigo, conocerme no te hace ningún bien, soy lo peor que se puede cruzar en la vida de una persona, es por eso Elena Gilbert, que cuando termine esta conversación vas a olvidar que si quiera existió, nunca viste a algún tipo por la orilla, caminaste por los alrededores del campamento, te aburriste, te encontraste con tu amiga y regresaron a la cabaña. –Solo tres palabras más- Se feliz, Elena.

Así como una leve brisa de viento desaparezco de su vista, puedo observar que se queda mirando el lago unos segundos, hace un momento estábamos los dos compartiendo la vista, ahora está ella sola.

-¡Elena!-se acerca una rubia corriendo hacia ella, se saludan y se pierden en la espesura de la maleza.

Fijo mi mirada en el lugar donde antes estábamos sentados y le doy un puñetazo al árbol más cercano, la herida de mi mano es momentánea, se regenera rápidamente.

Maldito interruptor, mantente apagado.

**Heyooo (: **

**Pues aquí estoy, con la continuación, dije que iban a ser un máximo de tres capítulos y acá ando con el segundo, espero que les haya gustado, he pasado toda la tarde repasándolo, hasta hace un mes solo tenía las 2 primeras partes del cap. Y de pronto la dulce inspiración vino a mí esta tarde y he pasado 6 horas sentadas en la laptop D: **

**¿Esperaban que fuera desde la perspectiva de Damon? ¿Y encima del pasado? e/e**

**Hemos visto como se conocieron, faltan aun mas detallitos que agregar **

**Muchos consideraron la idea de que Elena se resistiera a la compulsión interesante, ¿Creen que acá sí funcionó? ¿O la resistencia surgió mucho después? e/e**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Odiaron? ¿Consejitos? ¿Lo agregas a favoritos? **

**Gracias a los que han apoyado la historia con sus reviews en el primer capitulo (: Realmente me han animado a publicar esta segunda parte, esto es por ustedes :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Ves un futuro conmigo?_**

**_-Lo he visto desde el primer momento en que te vi. Damon y Elena 5x22_**

A veces, la vida nos juega en contra, nos hace dar vueltas innecesarias para terminar donde comenzamos, se burla de nosotros de manera cruel, pero nosotros seguimos aquí; luchando, y creo que mientras haya esperanza podemos ser algo más que un objeto en este ridículo círculo.

Pude haber tenido una vida normal, ya saben, crecido de casa en casa cada verano con constantes visitas al orfanato hasta tener dieciocho, ser totalmente independiente y descarriada, meterme en problemas de drogas y tal vez de sexo y terminar como muchas otras huérfanas como yo sin hogar en alguna pobre esquina de mala muerte con ropa ajustada.

Pero no fue así, siempre quise mucho más, quería superarme, deseé un tipo de vida que fuera totalmente diferente de lo que se esperaba de mí, sobresalir, _ser alguien._

Y creo que puedo decir que lo he logrado.

Frunzo el ceño mientras mi mirada está clavada en mis ojos a través del reflejo que me ofrece el espejo, mientras mi mano sostiene cuidadosamente el rímel que debo aplicarme en las pestañas para mi primer día en un bufete con gran trayectoria. Había conseguido trabajo hace unos meses en otro, pero no me sentía en sintonía con el lugar. Esperaba que fuera diferente en este.

Así es, había logrado graduarme en derecho como uno de los primeros puestos en la universidad, hace poco me mudé del departamento que compartía con mi rubia amiga y aunque ahora estaba en un lugar mucho más pequeño en que la cocina y la sala prácticamente eran lo mismo, no podía evitar asomar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Podía no ser mucho, pero este era mi hogar.

Y mientras me termino de alisar la falta tubo que uso para ir a trabajar no puedo evitar que mi mirada se cruce en el espejo con la delicada cadena que adorna mi cuello sutilmente, está oculta bajo mi blusa pero su contacto contra mi piel es suficiente para saber que está ahí.

Hago una mueca que podía haber sido una sonrisa de no ser por el amargo recuerdo que me invade.

Conocí a Damon Salvatore cuando apenas tenía doce años, era insegura, torpe, rara y lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi yaciendo en la orilla del lago del campamento fue que era un ángel caído del cielo por error, aun me sonrojo cuando recuerdo esa perfecta imagen.

Sin embargo las primeras palabras que había oído escapar de esos labios perfectamente esculpidos había sido una pregunta sobre un asesino serial, y para sorpresa mía, su melodiosa voz al decirlo había sido un estallido de hormonas en mi interior.

Aún recuerdo cada parte de nuestra conversación de forma alucinante, sin embargo supe que mi vida había cambiado de cierta forma cuando se presentó ante mí, con esa voz aterciopelada mencionando mi nombre en el camino.

-Soy Damon-había dicho mirándome fijamente, una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi columna haciéndome temblar levemente- Damon Salvatore y me ha encantado conocerte Elena Gilbert, causas cierto efecto extraño en mi- ¿Efecto extraño? Hubiera querido fruncir el ceño en aquella oportunidad pero algo dentro de mí me decía que solo lo observara- Pero soy una persona demasiado egoísta, siempre lo he sido, pero no puedo asegurar que lo seré contigo, conocerme no te hace ningún bien, soy lo peor que se puede cruzar en la vida de una persona, es por eso Elena Gilbert- Amé mi nombre en sus labios de nuevo y estuve a punto de sonreír- que cuando termine esta conversación vas a olvidar que si quiera existió- abrí ligeramente mis ojos, pero creo que no lo notó, ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué?- nunca viste a algún tipo por la orilla, caminaste por los alrededores del campamento, te aburriste, te encontraste con tu amiga y regresaron a la cabaña. – ¿Por qué me dice esto? No entiendo, no entiendo ahora nada- Se feliz, Elena.

Y con estas tres últimas palabras desapareció de mi vista, mientras me quedaba mirando el lago, mi mente intentaba procesar rápidamente esto.

-No soy humano- había dicho sonriendo cuando le pregunté quién era.

Él no era humano, él le había hecho cosas horribles antes de llegar aquí, no era un ángel, un escalofrío se hizo más intenso en mi columna, ¿Era el demonio, tal vez?

Pero quería que olvidara nuestra conversación, ¿Una orden o petición? Aquellos bellos ojos azules nunca abandonaron mi mirada, se habían dilatado en cierto punto.

De pronto lo supe, él me ordenaba olvidar y debió haber pasado.

¿Qué había sucedido mal?

-¡Elena!- me gritó Caroline a lo lejos y yo volteé a saludarla con una gran sonrisa, él me estaba observando, lo sentía.

El resto de mi estancia en aquel campamento no pude dormir bien, le daba vueltas al asunto, seguía confundida y no solo por el asunto de olvidar o no, sus ojos nunca abandonaban mis pensamientos y en lo único que podía pensar era si algún día nuestros caminos se cruzarían.

Volví a verlo un año después.

Estaba con otra familia, la anterior me había mandado de vuelta al orfanato después que había pisado un pie fuera del campamento y ésta parecía aguantarme un poco más de las anteriores, tenían una bonita casa en el campo y nos dirigíamos hacia allá cuando uno de los neumáticos se averió a pocos metros de un motel barato que tenía un pequeño bar cerca.

No contábamos con repuesto y mi padre adoptivo se encontró renegando con que ahora tendría que pagar el hospedaje de tres personas en un lugar de mala muerte.

Mis nuevos padres estaban acostumbrados a una vida acomodada y debió haber sido un real sufrimiento pasar la noche allí para ellos.

Eran pasadas la medianoche y aun no podía pegar ningún ojo, mi madre adoptiva se había tomado unas pastillas para dormir hace un rato, y roncaba tranquilamente al lado de su marido, el pequeño cuarto contaba con una cama y un no muy cómodo sofá, yo estaba en este último y estaba segura que si permanecía ahí un minuto más amanecería con la columna doblada permanentemente.

Con paso lento abrí la puerta del cuarto y me escabullí fuera, estábamos en el segundo piso y solo debía bajar unos cuantos escalones, abrí la puerta de salida y observé la tranquila calle, bueno, no tan tranquila el ruido del bar se sentía hacia donde estaba parada, tenía curiosidad y aunque una vocecita en mí, me decía que diera vuelta atrás e intentara dormir aun así no pudiera mover la espalda correctamente, hice caso omiso y me aventuré cada vez más cerca, se oían ruidosas carcajadas y cada vez más lentamente me acercaba a la entrada.

-Hey niña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me llamó la voz de un hombre, no era alto, tampoco enano, robusto y tenía un feo bigote resaltando en su no tan simpático rostro. -¿Puedo ayudarte?- me siguió diciendo mientras me miraba más de lo que debía.

Está bien Elena, retrocede, ya te pasaste de curiosa merodeando por aquí.

-No- dije toscamente mientras me retiraba, estaba ya a unos pocos metros del bar, cuando sentí una mano sucia tapándome mi boca.

-Pues tú sí me podrías ayudar en algunos asuntos- me arrastró a la parte trasera del bar, estaba horrorizada, aquí no había nadie, intenté gritar pero su mano seguía impidiéndome hablar.

Cuando sentí un asqueroso bulto contra mi cadera entré en pánico, di un rodillazo y creo que di en el blanco porque instantáneamente me soltó e intenté correr lo más lejos que pude gritando en el camino, pero no llegué muy lejos, me jaló fuerte del cabello y me tumbó en el suelo.

-Pequeña perra- masculló aun con la cara adolorida

\- ¡AYUDA!-grité como último recurso pero él me calló dándome una fuerte cachetada y sentí sangre cayendo en una pequeña hilera a través de mi boca.

Me agarró fuerte del pelo y me dio un cabezazo contra el suelo, creo que buscaba que me quede inconsciente y casi lo logró, un dolor agudo se expandió por mi sien y ya veía todo un poco borroso.

De pronto, ya no sentía su mano jalando mi cuero cabelludo, pero mi cabeza se estampó una última vez en el suelo.

No recuerdo mucho desde allí, dudo que el tipo haya vivido después de ello, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo veo, sus ojos azules mirándome preocupados.

-Bebe- me dijo acercándome su muñeca en la que se había abierto una herida de la que salía sangre - Elena, bebe- y fue mi nombre junto con la orden lo que me hizo acercar mis labios y succionar aquel líquido rojo.

Cuando volví a despertar, el sol tenía poco de haber hecho su aparición, estaba tumbada en algo que sin duda es más suave que el intento de sofá que había en la habitación del motel.

Me levanté y vi por la ventanilla.

Estaba en un carro.

Una suave manta me cubría de mis rodillas para abajo e intenté recordar que pasó.

Un escalofrío nada agradable me recorrió. Ese hombre. Ese horrible hombre quería hacerme daño.

Pero alguien me salvó.

Él me salvó.

Vi de nuevo por la ventanilla para darme cuenta que su rostro estaba justo ahí observándome, di un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa y hizo el amago de sonreír.

Abrió la puerta trasera con cuidado y se sentó a mi lado.

-Toma- me dijo cuidadosamente, entregándome un pequeño vaso de plástico, lo bebí con cautela recordando que él me había dado de beber sangre antes de caer inconsciente. ¿Por qué?

Saboreo el jugo de naranja y di una pequeña sonrisa, debería sentirme adolorida, ese tipo me llegó a golpear la mejilla y recuerdo que mi cabeza sufrió unos buenos golpes. ¿Por qué…?

-Es lo que te he dado de beber, la sangre de los que son como yo curan instantáneamente- Frunzo un poco el ceño, ah eso era. ¿Pero cómo sabe lo que estaba pensando?

Lo observé con cautela y ahora él también sonríe.

-No te asustes- me dijo calmadamente- soy el que te salvó y no vengo a hacerte daño- se acercó lentamente y me mira a los ojos, éstos se dilatan- No corras ni te asustes.

Era una orden, lo entendía. Y como un flash vienieron los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro.

Él debía creer que lo había olvidado desde nuestro último encuentro, tenía que seguirle la corriente, no quería imaginar que pasaría si se enterara que no fue así, necesitaba averiguar varias cosas, muchas preguntas me habían estado atormentando desde la primera y última vez que nos vimos y tenía la sensación de que si le dijera la verdad ahora mismo no volvería a saber de él, nunca más.

-¿Quién eres?- susurré realmente extrañada.

-Un amigo, Elena- me dijo sonriendo, sin sospechar que todo había sido una actuación de mi parte.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tú sabes el mío también- ¿Se había dado cuenta?- Es solo que obligué a que lo olvidaras.

-¿Y por qué?- le dije en un susurro

-Porque no puedo ser egoísta contigo, Elena.

Oh no, el mismo argumento de la primera vez.

-Deberías serlo.- le dije de manera confiada mirándolo a los ojos, desafiándolo.

-Lo soy con todos, contigo no puedo.

-¿Qué me hace diferente?

-Aun no puedo encontrar una respuesta-sus ojos me inspiraron ternura, y siento el nerviosismo expandiéndose a través de mí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba realmente siguiéndole la corriente a este tipo que intenta obligarme y me da su sangre para curarme?

-Debes regresar con tu familia- me dijo tranquilamente mientras me ofreció una mano para bajar del auto, estábamos a unos metros del motel, pero nada que sea una larga distancia para caminar.

La mañana era tranquila y no pareciera que hubiera nadie por los alrededores.

Tenía mucho que pensar, y él se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la puerta del motel

-Niña malcriada, ¿Dónde has estado?- mi madre adoptiva, Miranda, salió apresurada y antes de que diga alguna respuesta hizo el ademan de tirarme una cachetada.

Damon la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-No se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima- su voz adquirió un tono amenazante y Miranda lo observó con ojos incrédulos.

-¿Y quién se cree usted…?

Damon fijó su mirada en ella y le susurró

-¿Su marido está despierto?

-No- le respondió ella automáticamente, observé que está como en trance y varias dudas surgieron en aquel instante. ¿Realmente le iba a ordenar a ella? ¿Eso realmente funcionaba? Estaba a punto de dejar de hacerme la tonta y explicarle todo, que es inútil, que lo que intenta hacer es una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Miranda realmente parecía perdida y no creía que estuviera fingiendo ¿o sí?

-Genial- masculló él- Ahora va a subir las escaleras, volverá a dormir y nunca se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a Elena.

Miranda no respondió, estuvo con los ojos ausentes, y sin mirarme, subió escaleras arriba.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dije en un hilo de voz, se vio demasiado real para mí, ella no fingía, lo sé.

-Se llama compulsión, puedo obligar a las personas a hacer lo que yo quiera, Elena.

-¿Qué eres?- dije ya más alterada

-No soy humano- me dijo con la misma sonrisa de aquella otra vez- pero eso ya lo sabes tú, solo que no lo recuerdas.

_No. Sí lo recuerdo. Te recuerdo, Damon._

Pero aquellas palabras no salen de mi boca.

-Ahora tú…-dijo girando mi barbilla de modo que nuestras miradas crucen.

-¡No!- exclamé- Me debes explicar varias cosas

-No será necesario- me dijo lentamente- porque las olvidarás.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- susurré en un hilo de voz.

-Cuando al destino se le ocurra juntarnos…como ahora- respondió con una sonrisa triste y algo en mi pecho se hundió. No quería que esa sonrisa se asomara en él de nuevo, nunca más.

-¿Y si nunca sucede eso?

-Pues eso quiere decir que el destino es muy benevolente contigo, tenerme en tu vida solo sería una maldición.

Estaba a punto de reclamar, gritar y hacer un berrinche propio de un infante, pero él me detuvo antes.

-Dormiste muy bien anoche y has bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ve arriba e intenta volver a dormir lo más que puedas- sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

Quería llorar de frustración, pero ni una lágrima se asomó en aquel instante. Me repetí una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte y seguir con el teatro que había comenzado hace unos minutos al seguirle la corriente a este…chico.

Di media vuelta y lo perdí de vista al subir los escalones.


End file.
